


Cabin Fever

by Eyes_of_a_Tragedy, tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, But We Got Carried Away, Castiel Loves Bees, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Dean Loves Dr. Sexy, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gay Sex, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANY!!!!!, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication is the Real Villain, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, The Authors Accidentally Wrote Dr. Sexy Fanfic, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/pseuds/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Following a booking mixup for a remote hideaway, two strangers agree to share. Nothing quite goes according to plan, and it looks like a misunderstanding will kill any chance of a friendship, but does "fate" have other plans?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/gifts).



> Authors' Note: To our beautiful, talented, wonderful birthday girl! We hope you have an amazing day, filled with all the joy and laughter (and porn) you deserve. You are so very loved, and we'll never be able to express it enough. But hopefully you enjoy our paltry offering! *hugs & kisses*. 💚😘🧡😘💜

**_Plain, Washington_ **

Castiel pulled up in front of the remote cabin and breathed a sigh of relief. He’d been working too hard for too long, and he really needed this break. As he climbed out of his car, he was dismayed to hear another - loud - vehicle in the distance. 

_Dick,_ he thought, shaking his head at the clueless idiot ruining his peace and quiet. Hopefully that would be the last he heard of that car while he was here. 

He took out the set of keys and went up to the porch to open the cabin door, trying to ignore the increasingly loud rumble of that engine as he put the key in the lock. But he froze when he realised that the other car was pulling up alongside his. There were no other cabins within walking distance, so what the hell was this guy doing here? Maybe he’d come to fix something… just as long as he didn’t get in Castiel’s way.

The man got out and narrowed his eyes at Castiel. He didn’t look too pleased, so… obviously not here to fix something.

He watched as the guy opened the back door of his admittedly gorgeous car, pulled out a large duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder, then slammed the door shut.

Approaching where Castiel was currently standing, the man pursed his lips and quirked his eyebrow. "Unless you're here to fix something, you've got the wrong place, buddy."

Castiel could feel himself bristling at the impertinence. “I’m not here to fix anything, except maybe your attitude.” He gestured to his smart trench coat and suit, to ask an unspoken question of this unwanted visitor. Did he look like a handyman? 

“I’m staying here for the next week, so I believe you have the wrong cabin.” He turned back to the door, hoping that the man would quietly leave. Well, as quietly as that car would allow, anyway.

The stranger scoffed at him and climbed the steps to the porch. "Yeah, no. I rented this place out from my Uncle Bobby's friend a couple months ago. Definitely you in the wrong place."

He bumped Castiel with his shoulder as he moved past him to get to the front door.

Castiel stared at him in disbelief, and that was a really bad idea, because he was gorgeous. Despite the angry expression, his mouth looked like it was made for sex, and he had the most stunning green eyes. He was also muscly in all the right places, and had a smattering of freckles - which was Castiel’s weakness.

_Shit._

Realising he hadn’t spoken for a few seconds, he tried to engage his brain, and form words. “But… I rented this place through a friend of a friend. I need a vacation, and I was here first.”

God, that was utterly childish, and Castiel mentally face palmed himself.

The guy rolled his eyes and dropped his bag on the porch. Castiel watched as his hand disappeared into the pocket of his very worn jeans. He wasn't sure what the interloper was reaching for, but was relieved when he pulled out his phone.

It was kind of humorous, watching the guy step back off the porch and wandering around, searching for a signal. He had his hand up in the air, and Castiel snorted when the stranger tapped on the screen a few times and then put the phone on speaker.

"Hey, Bobby. Can you hear me?" There was a gruff grunt on the other end of the line and the man continued. "Yeah, good. I'm up at Jody and Donna's cabin for the week, and there's some-" a glance in Castiel's direction and another eye roll- "dude here who looks like he should be doing my taxes or flashing old ladies. Says he's rented the place for the week from a friend of a friend. You mind setting him straight for me?"

There was some rustling in the background, before Bobby spoke again. “What’s his name, and who’s he saying he rented it from?”

Castiel stepped forward and answered before the stranger had a chance to ask him either of those questions. “My name is Castiel, and my co-worker Donna arranged it with Jody. I have the receipt, to prove-”

Bobby let out a laugh, before replying. “I don’t need to see no receipt, ya idjit. Looks like you two princesses got a problem that you’re gonna need to fix yourselves. Jody and Donna have taken off on their hiking trip, and there ain’t no way of contacting them.”

"What the hell, Bobby? I'm not sharing my space with some stranger."

Bobby laughed again, and Castiel got the impression he was enjoying this. “Well, maybe you could… I dunno… play poker to see who gets to stay. Or how about arm wrestling… Rock, Paper, Scissors.” 

By now, Bobby was laughing so hard he was beginning to sound like he was having trouble breathing. “Why don’t you both stay there? I’m sure the cabin’s plenty big enough for the two of ya,” he suggested once he’d calmed down.

Castiel looked back up at the stranger. “I don’t think Bobby is very sympathetic to your plight.”

The man shot him a disgusted look and responded, "Dammit, Bobby, the whole point of coming up here was to get some peace and quiet. How the hell am I supposed to do that with some-" he waffled his hand in Castiel's general direction, even though this Bobby character couldn't see it "-dude I don't know in my personal space?"

“I can assure you that I have no intention of disturbing your peace and quiet, and I’m not interested in your ‘personal space'.” Castiel was lying through his teeth, because he was extremely interested in the other man’s personal space, but this was very much not the time to be thinking of that. “I just want to sit and read quietly, and have a few days to myself. That’s all I ask for.”

“Sounds like a match made in heaven,” Bobby’s voice said through the phone.

If this guy rolled his eyes any more, they were going to get stuck like that. "You've gotta be freakin' kidding me," he said, exasperation rife in his voice. "This isn't the vacation I was looking forward to. Bobby, have Jody call me asap. And don't tell me you can't get in touch with her. We all know that's bullshit."

He hung up the phone and shoved it back in his pocket. Stepping back on to the porch, the disgruntled man picked up his bag, crammed the key in the lock, and stormed through the door.

Castiel hesitated outside for a moment, wondering what he should do. He could go back home again, but it was at least a two and a half hour drive, and he didn’t have the energy. Maybe he would head back home tomorrow…

Following the man inside, he took in their surroundings. It was a nicely furnished cabin, with a sofa and a couple of armchairs, an adjacent kitchen area, and two doors leading off from the living room. It looked like there was enough space for the two of them, so maybe it would work out okay.

“I don’t know your name,” he said to the other man, who was standing in the middle of the room scowling. “It might make things easier if we tried to be friendly with each other.”

The guy visibly shuddered, seeming to resolve himself to the situation. "Name's Dean."

Castiel thought that was going to be it, and that they were going to have to confine themselves to their respective corners, but Dean - it was nice to put a name to the ridiculously attractive face - continued.

"I've got groceries in my car. Don't know that it's enough for two people for a week, but it'll be easier getting it in with a second set of hands."

Well, this sounded infinitely better than them not talking for a week, so Castiel followed Dean back outside and waited patiently to be handed a bag. They walked back into the house and placed the bags on the kitchen counter, then Castiel watched Dean as he unpacked them. 

“I also have groceries. In my trunk. I didn’t have time to unload my car before… before you arrived. Maybe you would help me with them once you’ve finished here?”

Dean nodded and said, "Let's get the cold stuff in the fridge and I'll help you unload."

As Dean crouched down to put the items in the fridge, Castiel couldn’t help but notice how his jeans fit so well, and the muscles in his arms flexed as he moved. He knew he shouldn’t be staring like that, but it was becoming harder not to. He passed Dean a carton of milk and their hands brushed, and… did he imagine a spark between them?

They made quick work of it, and then Dean followed him out to his car to retrieve his groceries and his luggage.

"Dude, how did you even get this pimpmobile up here. My Baby, she knows how to navigate these roads, but I'd bet money your suspension is shot to hell, what with all the potholes."

The look of derision Dean was giving his car was making him rethink his attraction. As he popped the trunk, he reached in and shoved a bag at the judgemental assbutt and grabbed two more, then walked back into the house, dumped them on the kitchen island, and went back outside - alone - to get the remaining two bags.

Castiel had brought a lot of vegetables - including his favourite, kale - and he could see Dean turning his nose up at them as they put his food away. He wasn’t too surprised though, as Dean’s food shop seemed to have consisted mostly of meat and beer.

He could hear Dean muttering under his breath about hippies and tofu, and someone named Sam, but he ignored it as he surveyed the food still on the counter.

"I hope you eat meat, man, because I can only deal with one salad freak in my life, 'k?"

Sam the salad freak? Probably his girlfriend, because no way was this vision of sex on legs single. And there was even less chance of him being into men, wasn’t there? Strange that Dean didn’t bring his girlfriend on vacation with him though. “I do eat meat, as long as it’s accompanied by vegetables,” he said to Dean’s obvious disgust, then subtly asked, “So, Sam… she doesn’t eat meat at all?”

He looked extremely confused, then Castiel watched in amazement as his head tilted back in uninhibited laughter. Dean's palm smacked the butcher block top of the island, as tears streamed down his face.

Castiel stood staring at him, head tilted in question, and eventually Dean settled enough to respond.

"Nah, man. Sam is my rabbit food loving freak of a brother." He wiped a hand over his face and looked Castiel in the eye. "And if you were fishing, women haven't been on my menu since Rhonda Hurley. That gonna be a problem?"

Castiel blinked at Dean, wondering what he meant for a second until he realised. “Oh no, it’s not a problem for me. I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation.”

He could see the weight lift from Dean's shoulders. Interesting… for all of the man's bravado, he seemed somewhat relieved at not being judged.

After clearing his throat, Dean said, "Good. I'd 'a kicked your ass to the curb if it was."

Castiel didn’t much like the sound of that; he would much prefer Dean to have a different purpose for his ass. He mentally slapped himself for his inappropriate thoughts, and turned to the two doors. “Which bedroom would you like?”

Dean shelved a box of Lucky Charms and reached for Castiel's Raisin Bran with a grimace. "Don't matter to me, man. Unless there's memory foam. If there's memory foam, we Rock, Paper, Scissors for it."

That was the second time Rock, Paper, Scissors had been brought up during this very strange day. “I accept that challenge.” 

They walked over to the first door, and Castiel opened it, only to discover that it was a bathroom. It was a very nicely decorated bathroom, with a spacious shower, but it didn’t contain a bed. That meant… He and Dean looked at each other before Dean opened the other door. 

There it was - the bedroom. _The_ bedroom. 

_Fuck._

"There's only one bed," Dean said, stating the obvious. "Sonuvabitch, I'm gonna kill them."

He stepped away and crossed to the front door, pulling his phone out as he moved. Castiel could hear his voice lower as he started speaking, but he couldn't make out what he was saying.

Just as the situation with Dean seemed to be improving, this had happened, and now, what? They would fight for use of the bed? That sofa didn’t look very comfortable to sleep on, and Castiel really needed a good night’s sleep. He’d already ruled out going back home, so… how were they going to resolve this?

Dean walked back inside and stalked into the bedroom. Castiel saw him flip down on the mattress, then get back up and grab his duffel bag from near the door. The man moved over to the couch and dumped the duffle on it.

"Is not memory foam. You take it tonight, then we'll swap out or something."

Now Castiel felt terrible. He still wasn’t happy having to share the cabin with someone he didn’t know, but the sofa really didn’t look like a good place to sleep. “You don’t have to do that, Dean. Surely there’s another solution?”

Dean moved back to the kitchen and reached into the fridge to pull out a beer. "You want one?"

Castiel didn’t often drink beer, but he didn’t want to seem unfriendly, so he took the bottle Dean was offering, and thanked him.

"And seriously, Cas, I've had worse. I can survive a few nights on the sofa."

“It’s very kind of you. I don’t sleep well if I’m not comfortable, so I appreciate you allowing me to use the bed.” Castiel held the bottle in his hand, waiting for Dean to find something to open it with.

He watched as Dean twisted the cap off with his bare hand and swallowed some of the liquid. The sight of his cheeks hollowing out and his Adam's apple bobbing was far too enticing, so he moved to the nearest drawer to see what it contained. _Silverware._

He didn’t want to ruin Jody and Donna’s knives, so he opened another drawer, and was relieved to find what he was looking for. Once he’d popped the cap off his bottle, he took a sip, feeling like he’d earned it. _Not bad._

Turning back to Dean he was about to speak again, but was distracted once again by a drop of liquid running over the man’s lip and down his chin. “I, um… would you like me to cook something?”

Dean looked skeptical. "Not if it's gonna be some kinda vegan crap."

“I don’t eat vegan crap, _Dean._ I just don’t want to die young of clogged arteries. But if my food isn’t good enough for you, I can always eat alone.” Castiel averted his gaze as he finished speaking, before he could get distracted by Dean’s good looks again.

There was a snort, followed by a soft laugh. "Alright, my bad, Cas." Dean stepped toward the island and pulled one of the stools out. "Whatcha cooking, then?"

“Stir fry chicken and vegetables with noodles. It’s quick, healthy and delicious.” Castiel looked around for a good chopping knife and a board, and got to work preparing the vegetables; red pepper, carrot, zucchini, plus some scallions, garlic, and ginger. It was a little disconcerting having Dean watch him while he worked, but he tried his best to ignore the way it felt having Dean’s eyes on him.

Once he’d diced the chicken, Castiel searched for the right pans and some cooking oil. Once again, as he stood at the stove and got on with the cooking, he could practically feel Dean’s eyes boring into the back of his head. Nope… he was not going to turn around.

He was in a groove, getting all of the components together, and it wasn't until the water came on that Castiel realized he'd totally missed the sound of Dean getting off his stool and pulling a pot out of a cabinet. 

"Which noodles are we using?"

Castiel startled, and nearly dropped the spatula. “Sorry, er…” Dean was gazing expectantly at him, and those eyes were so green. “Gregg… egg noodles. Egg, please.”

Dean nodded and put the pot on the stove to boil. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

“I-it’s okay. I enjoy cooking and tend to lose myself while I’m in the kitchen.” He smiled at Dean before focusing back on the stir fry.

Dean chuckled and replied, "I get it. You like burgers, Cas? 'Cause I'm like that when I'm cooking those. Or pie."

“Yes, I do. Burgers make me very happy, although I don’t eat them often. Maybe you will make burgers tomorrow?” 

Castiel realised that by saying this he was acknowledging to himself that he wouldn’t be going home tomorrow, but it would be okay, wouldn’t it? He and Dean might be different, but they could be civilised.

"Yeah, sure thing, man. I've got all the stuff. It's a date." He flushed slightly, and Castiel started wondering if this attraction was more than one-sided. "Um, sounds like a plan, I mean."

“Thank you. I look forward to it.” 

As he finished cooking the chicken and vegetables, adding some soy sauce for taste, Dean prepared the noodles. They worked side by side in a comfortable silence, and Castiel noticed that although Dean had been the one to complain about personal space earlier, it was he who seemed to be more prone to bumping into Castiel.

Dean moved around him, searching the upper cabinets for plates and placed them on the counter, then grabbed a couple of forks from the drawer.

"Where do you want to sit, Cas?"

There was a TV opposite the sofa, and Castiel knew that there was something he was interested in starting soon. “In front of the TV? There’s a documentary about bees I would like to watch.”

"Dude, really?" Dean sounded completely uninterested, and Castiel was worried he was going to immediately say no. "Fine, but Dr. Sexy's on tomorrow night, so the TV is mine then, 'k?"

Of course Dean would enjoy something so trashy; Castiel should have expected that. “Of course. I wouldn’t want to deprive you of something you enjoy. I will probably be reading anyway.”

Dean grabbed his plate of food and pointed his fork at Castiel. "Nuh uh. If I gotta watch David Attenborough yap about bees and honey, you're watching Dr. Sexy's newest fling with Dr. Delicious. Them's the rules."

Castiel wanted to argue against this, but found he had no comeback. _Dammit._ It seemed that although he had come here for some peace and quiet, he was going to have to suffer Dr. Sexy for at least one evening. “Fine. I agree to watch Dr. Sexy and Dr. Delicious with you.”

The grin that lit on Dean's face was breathtaking, and he had to avert his gaze as Dean grabbed his beer in his other hand and walked out of the kitchen to plop down on the couch.

"Shit, this thing is lumpy. Jody needs to get something new if she's gonna be inviting people to stay here," Dean grumbled.

Castiel sat down next to him and grimaced. It was indeed lumpy as hell. “Are you sure you can sleep on this? I don’t think it’s a very good idea.” At least Jody wasn’t intentionally allowing them both to stay, leaving one of them to sleep on this sofa, Castiel mused. 

"Yeah, man. I'll be okay, promise. You ever slept in a no name motel room with a magic fingers bed? 'Cause that's the next step up from sleeping on the floor, and I've done more than my fair share of it."

Dean grabbed the remote and turned the television and satellite on. "What's the name of this show? Or here..." Dean passed the remote to him.

Castiel found the TV guide button on the remote control, and found the show he wanted. He was feeling terrible about Dean having to sleep here now, especially after what he’d said about sleeping in such awful places. Maybe the kindest thing would be for him to stay on this lumpy sofa instead.

The show started, and they ate as they watched, but Castiel found his mind wandering to Dean more than once. His hands had the look of someone who worked with them, and it appeared that he’d led a hard life. 

“Dean, I think I should sleep out here,” Castiel announced during a commercial break. “You take the bed.”

Taking a swallow of beer, Dean looked at him and said, "Cas, it's nice of you, but I got this." He grinned and added, "Besides, you get the couch tomorrow night."

“Well, if you’re sure.” Castiel wasn’t sure at all, but he wasn’t exactly going to get into a fight with Dean over it. He picked up the plates and brought them to the kitchen, and started to wash them, absent-mindedly, before Dean walked over and joined him.

"It's better that it works out like this anyway. The episode of Dr. Sexy is supposed to get pretty hot, if the trailers are to be trusted." Dean waggled his eyebrows in a ridiculous manner, and it made Castiel laugh.

He wasn’t sure why sleeping on the sofa would be better because of a supposedly sexy TV show. Maybe Dean meant that he would be more comfortable in a bed afterwards because… _Oh dear,_ he really didn’t want to think about that. Not with the man standing right in front of him, and the beginnings of an unwanted reaction in his pants. Nope.

“Well, I should probably go to bed,” he said suddenly, even though his documentary hadn’t finished. “Goodnight, Dean.”

The other man gave him a confused look before asking, "Did I say something wrong? Or is it the Dr. Sexy thing? Because if you were lying earlier and the idea of two dudes being together really does bother you, then this isn't going to work."

Castiel was mortified; the thought of Dean thinking that he could be homophobic in any way was too awful to contemplate. “No. No… that isn’t it at all. Quite the opposite, in fact.” He looked at Dean pointedly to let that sink in.

"I'm not buying it, dude," Dean huffed out, obviously upset. "The moment I started talking about Dr. Sexy, you got squirrely. And the implication I'm attracted to the guy made you run from the room. Just say if you aren't cool with it, man. Because I'm not going to stay here with some prejudiced-"

Castiel’s mortification was increasing, because he was going to have to spell it out, and then Dean wouldn’t want to look at him. “I wanted to leave because you talking about needing to sleep in the bed after watching a hot episode of Dr. Sexy made me think that you wanted to be comfortable to… to masturbate. And then I became aroused.”

He couldn’t even look at Dean; he just wanted to run away and hide his embarrassment.

"Oh…" Dean shifted, and there was a tension in the room that would require something far sharper than a knife to cut. "I'm sorry, dude. That wasn't what I was trying to imply… I mean, yeah, it's probably true, but, um…"

Castiel was looking at the tips of his shoes, so he noticed it when Dean moved to stand in front of him. "Cas?"

Castiel kept his gaze down as his cheeks burned furiously. “Please, can you just let me die of shame alone? I’m sure you don’t want to think of me like that.”

"Think of you like what?"

“Like some kind of creep who gets off on thinking about you in that way. I don’t usually say things like this, I swear.”

He flinched when he felt a finger tilt his chin up, and he couldn't meet Dean's eyes. "Cas," Dean started, "please look at me."

Castiel lifted his head higher, and found a pair of green eyes staring at him intensely. “I’m sorry,” he started.

It felt like Dean was staring into his soul. "Cas, I'm going to kiss you now. If you don't want me to, say something now."

There was nothing more Castiel wanted in that moment, so he stood silently, watching as Dean inched closer. 

Soft, plush lips pressed to his tentatively, then more firmly. Castiel moaned into it, and he could feel Dean's grin at the sound.

"Eager. I like that," he whispered against Castiel's lips.

He stepped closer, pressing Castiel back into the counter, leaving just a breath of space between them.

Castiel lifted his hands and placed one on the small of Dean’s back and the other on the back of his head, tangling his fingers in Dean’s hair as he tilted his own head to deepen the kiss.

One of Dean's hands cupped his jaw, while he used the fingers of the other to trail behind his ear, down his neck, and over his collarbone. Castiel was right about them. They were calloused and rough, but so gentle against his skin.

Dean's tongue traced over his bottom lip before he nipped at it lightly, then sucked it into his mouth.

Castiel pulled Dean’s body closer, loving how that firm body felt pressed against his. He was trapped between Dean and the counter, and it felt amazing. It had been way too long since he’d even kissed another person, let alone had such a thrilling encounter with someone he found so attractive.

As Dean slowly ground against him, Castiel let out a gasp, then crushed their mouths together in a kiss that quickly had them both panting.

A warm hand curled around his hip, then Dean's fingernails scratched at his back through his button-down and started tugging at the fabric.

Dean drew back from the kiss and those mossy green eyes locked on Castiel's. "Damn, you've got a talented mouth."

That was the first time anyone had ever told Castiel this, and he blushed furiously before replying in a voice that sounded much deeper than usual. “It has some excellent inspiration.” He didn’t know if that made any sense, but his brain wasn’t getting much blood flow at that moment. 

Dean’s attempt to pull Castiel’s shirt free from his slacks had been successful, and his hands began roaming over Castiel’s back. The feel of them on his skin made him tremble.

As calloused fingertips trace up his spine, Dean said, "This wasn't exactly what I was thinking when I came up here for the week, but it's turning into a nice surprise."

Dean’s statement made Castiel pause for a moment. Six hours ago he hadn’t even met Dean and now they were… what? About to have sex? He’d never had a one night stand, and he really didn’t want to start that behaviour at his age. But Dean was sexy as fuck, and shouldn’t Castiel just enjoy himself while he had the chance?

He must have hesitated for too long, because Dean’s hands had stopped moving, and he was peering at Castiel.

"Hey, what's going on in your head?" Dean brushed his thumb over Castiel's cheekbone and stepped back. "You just spaced out on me for a bit."

Castiel decided that he needed to be honest, so he took a deep breath before answering. “I realised that we barely know one another, and… I’m not complaining, because this is the most fun I’ve had in longer than I’d care to admit. But I don’t really do one night stands, and, well… it just made me think.”

Dean pulled away completely and walked over to the fridge, pulling out another beer. With a dejected tone, he said, "I'll just let you go to bed then. Sorry I interrupted."

As Dean left the kitchen, Castiel could hear him muttering under his breath, but didn't catch what he was actually saying.

He stood there for a minute or two, afraid to look over at the sofa where Dean was clearly ignoring him. He sighed as he tucked his shirt back in, feeling both pissed at himself for letting Dean slip through his fingers, and glad he’d spoken up before Dean used him then left. Because his reaction proved that’s all he was interested in, right? 

Holding back the tears until he made it to the bedroom, Castiel had the shittiest night’s sleep he could remember. It didn’t matter that it was a proper bed, he was uncomfortable, both in body and soul.

***

When Castiel woke up the next morning, it was with the intention of leaving. Dean could have the cabin, and he would just spend his vacation in his apartment, catching up on his reading and chores.

His sleep had been absolute shit, and he was in serious need of coffee.

Stumbling into the kitchen, he found a container of instant Nescafe - _ugh_ \- and the mugs. He heated water up in the microwave and went to the fridge to get the milk.

There was a folded up sheet of paper with his name, or the shortened version Dean had immediately started calling him, held to the freezer door with a parrot-shaped magnet. He pulled it off and opened it up.

_Heya, Cas,_

_I hope you got some sleep. Just wanted to say that I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression last night._

_Yeah, I'm attracted to you, and yeah, I moved quick. But have you seen you, dude?_

_Anyway, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I really am sorry about that. But just so you know, I'm not just some manwhore who's looking for his next conquest. It kinda sucks that that's the way you saw me._

_I'm getting out of your hair. Enjoy your vacation._

_-D_

_Well… fuck._ Castiel stared at the piece of paper long enough for the water to go cold, and yes… a few tears spilled down his cheeks too. He hadn’t meant to imply that at all; he’d been trying to gauge Dean’s intentions. But as per usual, his non-existent people skills had ruined everything.

After reheating the water and mixing in the coffee granules, he added some milk, then trudged over to the sofa. He lost track of how long he sat there, going over and over last night in his mind, and wishing he could go back and change it.

It wasn’t until the sun began to set again that he shook himself out of his self-pitying stupor, and realised he was hungry. He boiled himself some rice, and added a little sir fried chicken and vegetables, then ate it with all the enthusiasm of a dead fish. 

Deliberately avoiding even turning on the TV - because he didn’t even want to think about Dr. Sexy - he spent the rest of the evening reading his book. Or, more accurately, staring blankly at the same page until he fell asleep.

The following day, he made a concerted attempt to perk himself up, and not think about Dean. He failed miserably at the second task, but he did at least wash and get dressed. That was an improvement, right?

By the third day, he realised that he wasn’t going to put Dean out of his mind while he was still in the cabin, so by midday he’d loaded his car back up and was ready to hit the road. Before he left, he tried calling Donna to tell her he was leaving, but it appeared she really did have no signal. 

With a heavy heart, he drove away, hoping to put this whole sorry mess as far behind him as the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tacoma, Washington_ **

He hadn't been able to get Cas out of his head. Which was ridiculous. He hadn't even known the guy for a full day, so the fact that he was so front and center in his mind was…

If he was being honest with himself - not his strong suit, okay? - he'd admit that there had been something about Cas from the moment he saw him standing on that porch.

Yeah, the guy was smoking hot, but it was more than that. There'd been a fire in him, and Dean was drawn to that flame, wanted to burn in that heat.

He'd fucking burned, alright.

There were so many nights when he'd fall asleep with the impression of Cas's lips on his, and it was sheer torture.

What the fuck had he been thinking? Of course, there was no way someone that great would see him as anything but a player. Cas probably had guys begging to be his. Why the hell would he want a blue-collar, GED toting schmuck like Dean?

His phone interrupted his self-care session. Checking the caller ID, he sighed.

Answering the call, Dean discovered that Jody’s voice was way too perky for the way he was feeling. “Hey, Dean. Are you busy? Bobby told me you’ve been like a bear with a sore head these last few weeks. Thought I’d take my favourite grease monkey out for a burger.”

He rubbed at his eyes and took a deep breath. "Hey, Jodes. I'm not really feeling up to it. But I appreciate the offer. And hey, just wanted to say thanks again for the offer to use your cabin last month. Just wish I hadn't had to leave so early."

And wasn't that the fucking truth.

“Well, yeah… sorry about the mix up. Don’t know what happened there. But c’mon, Dean. I haven’t seen you since our trip, and I want to make it up to you.” Jody stopped talking for a second, before starting again. “I’ll set Donna on you if you don’t say yes.”

She'd do it, too. He grumbled into the phone, "Fine, but you're buying, and I reserve the right to order anything and everything I want. Including pie."

“You got it. Okay, I’ll see you at The Roadhouse at seven. And don’t forget to bring your smile.”

"Yeah, yeah." He didn't have much to smile about lately. "See you there, Jody. Don't forget to bring your wallet."

He hung up, then slouched back against the couch cushions. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Jody's company; he just didn't feel like being social. He'd even cut back on his weekly Dr. Sexy dates with Crowley (their  _ date _ dates hadn't lasted long, but they'd bonded over trash TV), not feeling the same enthusiasm for the show as he previously had.

Resigning himself to having to actually leave his house for something other than work or visits with Sam and Eileen, Dean walked into his bedroom and stripped down, then clomped into the adjoining bathroom to shower.

Once he was clean - and his brain had stopped supplying flashbacks of the way Cas had felt pressed up against him - he threw on his favorite jeans, a Zepp tee, and his bi-flannel. Maybe he'd find someone worth paying attention to after his meal (and lecture) with Jody.

He kicked around the house for a couple hours, cranking his Spotify classic rock list, and cleaning up in the kitchen.

It actually felt good to be doing something productive, so he made a grocery list while he was at it. Putting on socks and his boots, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Pulling up to The Roadhouse, he searched the lot for Jody's car but didn't see it.  _ Must not be here yet. _

He walked inside and nodded to Jo behind the bar.

“Dean!” Jo looked genuinely pleased to see him, and she rushed around from behind the counter to hug him. “Haven’t seen you in weeks. How are you? Let me tell mom you’re here.” She rushed off out back, to get Ellen, the owner of this joint and Jo’s mom while he waited for her to return, or Jody to appear. Either would be good.

His favorite booth was open, so he made himself at home and snagged it. Normally he'd sit facing the door, paranoid about who could be coming through it, but today he didn't want to attract any attention and chose the bench facing the other direction.

Ellen didn't have any trouble finding him, and he had to admit he was happy to see her.

“Hey there, Dean. It’s been so long since we saw ya, I thought you’d found a new place to hang out.” Ellen sounded like she was scolding him, but she had a fond smile on her face.

He leaned over and opened his arms for a hug. "Hey, momma. How you doing?"

“All the better for seeing you. What can I get you? Or are you waiting for someone?” Ellen looked around to see if she could spot anyone he might be meeting.

"S'posed to be meeting Jody, but she's picking up the bill, so gimme something expensive," he requested with a wink.

Ellen stroked his cheek gently, before heading back to the kitchen. “Most expensive burger on the menu. Got it.”

"And liquor, woman!" he added as she walked away.

Ellen pointed finger guns at him, then disappeared into the kitchen, leaving him wondering where the hell his companion was. It wasn’t like Jody to be late.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking to make sure he hadn't missed a text from her. Nada. Maybe she'd gotten called out on a case?

He decided he'd stick it out. Worst that could happen was he had to pay for his own food. Pulling up Angry Birds, he lost a few minutes to trying to perfect his slingshot game.

He'd just killed the last piggy - "Take that, you sonuvabitch!" - when he felt a presence approaching.

As he was about to turn and ask Jody what had kept her, a gravelly voice from behind him said, “Hello, Dean.”

_ Cas? _

His head whipped around so fast, he felt a twinge at the base of his skull. Reaching up to rub at the tendon there, he gaped at the sight of the man in front of him.

"What-" he started, but didn't know what else to say. This had to be a joke.

“Please don’t leave before I’ve had a chance to explain,” Castiel implored as he slid onto the bench opposite Dean. “I realise you’re angry with me - and probably Jody now, too - but I wanted to apologise for the way I treated you.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, he closed out of his app and pulled up his messenger.

_ You're in so much shit, Sheriff. _

He set the phone to vibrate and looked up at Cas. "I'm not mad at you, Cas. I don't know you well enough for that. But I was hoping to get to know you better."

Holding up a hand to delay any kind of response, he continued, "It's been a long time since I felt an immediate connection with someone. And yeah, maybe it was quick, but I've learned to trust my gut. And my gut was pretty into you once it figured out you were more than a douche in a trench coat."

Cas narrowed his eyes at the insult, but he didn’t bite. “I felt the same. I have never kissed someone after knowing them for such a short time. But I… I didn’t want it to be one night before we went our separate ways.  _ But,  _ I didn’t think for one second that you were a-” Cas leaned forward and lowered his voice. “-manwhore. It was not my intention to make you think that.”

"Dude, I shouldn't have kissed you. I really shouldn't have." He looked down at the table before continuing. "But seriously, after that confession in the kitchen, I couldn't really resist the draw. It was stupid; thinking someone would be into me for anything but this-" he waved at his face and body. "I figured default mode was probably a safe bet. After all, if you kicked me to the curb after one night, well… at least I would have made it good for you."

He was rambling, and probably making an ass out of himself, but he kept plowing on. "It's probably better you cut me off when you did. I could rock your world six ways to Sunday, but you're the kind of guy who deserves more. And I'm just going to fuck it up with anyone I'm with. History doesn't lie."

Cas was staring at him, a deep frown wrinkling his brow. “I’m afraid you must think me awfully shallow, if you thought I was only interested in you because of how you look. But let me tell you what I saw. You were clearly put out by my presence, and yet you offered to share your groceries with me, gave me one of your beers, helped me prepare dinner, insisted I take the bed, and watched the bee documentary with me, despite you having no interest in the subject.”

Cas paused, and Dean thought he’d finished talking, but he was mistaken. 

_ “And _ \- and this is extremely important to me - you just apologised for kissing me, but you explicitly asked for my consent. You did nothing I was unhappy with.”

He wanted to say something, anything, but he felt kinda lost. "I'm not really sure how to respond, Cas," he admitted, looking around, hoping Ellen would bring his beer.

Cas reached his hand across the table, and carefully placed it next to Dean’s, so that their fingertips were touching. “I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. I’m very good at that, unfortunately.” He sighed, looking for all the world like he was about to admit defeat. But there was still something keeping him there. “Ask me how I found you.”

Dean felt the tension between his eyebrows as they furrowed. What did it matter? It's not like anything was going to come of this encounter.

"No offense," he stated quietly, "but I don't feel like playing games with you, Cas."

Cas sighed and removed his hand from the table, folding it in his lap as a sad expression clouded his features. Keeping his gaze focused on the table when he spoke, his voice was hesitant. “I wasn’t playing games with you, Dean, I just... It doesn’t matter, because yet again my poor people skills have been my undoing.” He looked up at Dean then, staring into his eyes. “Would you prefer if I left?”

That wasn't what he wanted, but… "No? Not really? But I'd rather you just say whatever you're gonna say. I don't think guessing games and indirect communication is a good idea here."

He chanced a glance at the bar and noticed Jo shooting him covert glances.

When he looked back at Cas, he was smiling; it was a small barely-there smile, but it was noticeable, nonetheless. “That was my attempt at being playful, but I can see after everything, that being direct would have been a better choice. You’re probably aware that I work with Donna, Jody’s partner?”

Dean nodded and indicated for Cas to continue.

“I inadvertently overheard a phone conversation between the two of them a few days ago, in which your name was mentioned. It seemed that they were worried about you, because since your return from the cabin you had been ‘like a bear with a sore head’.” Cas made quotation marks with his hands, and Dean couldn’t decide if that was the most adorable or ridiculous thing he’d ever seen.

“Considering the regret you expressed in your note, I began to wonder if your obvious unhappiness was because of how things were left between us. So, despite my intention to mark our encounter down as a failed attempt at connecting with the most attractive man I’d ever met, I decided to speak to Donna about you. She and Jody care deeply about you, and… well, they decided to intervene, just in case there was any hope of…” Cas trailed off, clearly unsure of how to finish that sentence.

Dean thunked his head against the back of the booth.  _ Those meddling… _

He was about to speak, though he wasn't really sure what he was going to say, when a beer plunked down in front of him. Dean glanced up to see Ellen's concerned eyes shooting him a non-verbal question. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Cas, this is Ellen. She's one of my many moms."

She combed her fingers through Dean's hair affectionately, then turned a smile on Cas. A smile Dean knew could cut glass.

"Hiya, Cas. Nice to meet ya." She leaned in and quietly continued, "I don't know what you did to my boy, but you better fix it or they'll never find your body."

Leaning back, she raised her voice again and asked, "Now, what can I getcha?"

Cas looked back at her, an expression of total bewilderment on his face. When he and Dean had first met, he had been able to counteract all of Dean’s barbs perfectly well, but Ellen’s ferocity was obviously one step too far for the poor guy.

When he eventually spoke, his voice was mild and as friendly as he could make it. “A beer; the same one that Dean has? And a…” he quickly looked over the menu, “...mushroom Swiss burger, please.”

Ellen gave Cas a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, before turning on her heel and heading back to the kitchen. Dean really hoped that she wasn’t planning on spitting in Cas’s food.

As soon as she was out of sight, Cas breathed a sigh of relief, before asking, “Why does Ellen think I’ve done something to you? I don’t understand.”

Dean huffed under his breath and apologetically replied, "My guess is Jody mentioned you'd be showing up, but not the details. And I haven't exactly been making myself a social butterfly lately, so Ellen's putting two and two together."

He really looked at Cas, took him in. The guy was wearing a blue button-down and jeans, looking far more casual than he had at the cabin. It was a good look, and Dean's only regret was that he wasn't going to get to see it more often.

"Look, Cas. I'm not sure what exactly Jody and Donna are up to, but I'm sorry you felt the need to come all the way here from…"

“Tacoma. I came all the way from Tacoma.” 

Oh yeah, that was hilarious, because they were in Tacoma. Well… on the outskirts, anyway.

"Wait, you live nearby?" Dean asked, registering Cas's words.

“Yes. It took me a little over fifteen minutes to drive here, in my pimpmobile.” Cas had something that looked like a grin on his face now; which was a damn sight more attractive on him than the look of distress he’d been wearing for most of the time since they’d started talking.

And Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the jab. "Dude, you can't blame me for calling it that. The only thing it's missing is Snoop Dogg and some hydraulics."

Cas looked at him sheepishly, and Dean's mouth dropped open. "No! Cas, please tell me your car doesn't have hydraulics."

The embarrassment on Cas’s face was reminiscent of when he’d admitted to being aroused at the cabin. He looked down, muttering, “They were in the car when I bought it.”

Dean didn't even bother trying to censor the laughter the admission caused. There were tears streaming down his cheeks, and he was gasping for breath. But when he looked at Cas, there was a scowl on his face, so Dean tried - he really did, okay? - to pull himself together.

“I’m glad my car amuses you, Dean. I hope I can show the same tact when discussing something you love.” Cas’s voice had dropped an octave, and there was an edge of danger to it that piqued little Dean’s interest.

Clearing his throat, Dean could feel his lip trembling with the effort not to grin. Cas really was a sexy bastard. Despite his taste in vehicles.

"Aww, c'mon, Cas. You gotta admit it's kinda funny." Deciding to poke the bear, he added, "How 'bout we get you a lime green pimp hat?"

Cas stared at him with a furrowed brow, obviously considering his answer. After a few moments of silence, he said drily, “I don’t believe that lime green is really my colour. I think a bright blue would be preferable.”

Dean's smile was so wide he could feel it in his ears. In a move that surprised even him, he shuffled off the bench and moved around to crowd in next to Cas. He reached up and brushed his thumb over Cas's lip.

"You've got a smart mouth, you know that?" Leaning in close, Dean dropped his voice and uttered, "Wanna see if it tastes as good as I remember."

Cas’s breath hitched as he slid closer to Dean, bumping their thighs together. “I haven’t been able to put that kiss out of my mind for one second. The touch of your lips made me feel alive.”

Dean inched forward, like he was caught in Cas's gravitational pull. Losing all sense of confidence, he asked, "Kiss me?"

Without breaking eye contact, Cas lifted his hand to Dean’s cheek and cupped it gently, before bringing his mouth close enough to Dean’s for their lips to brush. He was caught in Cas’s gaze as he pressed forward, moving his mouth against Dean’s, carefully at first, then more insistent as Dean parted his lips with a sigh.

It was a very different kiss from their first, almost fragile, as if Cas was just as concerned about making sure they got it right this time.

Dean lifted a hand to card through Cas's sexy bed hair and moaned at the thought that maybe he might get to actually see that. Someday.

But for tonight… Dean pulled away slightly and pressed his forehead to Cas's, looking deep into his eyes.

"Cas, there's something important I should tell you."

Cas dropped his hands from Dean’s face, and attempted to straighten his hair. He looked kind of confused, and it took him a second or two to respond. “What is it?” 

Dean paused and took a deep breath, then spilled. "You owe me an episode of Dr. Sexy."

The smile that broke out on Cas's face was utterly captivating. "I believe you're right," he said, looking around. "But I don't see a television here."

His eyes sparkled with something as he turned back to Dean, but a sudden clearing of a throat stopped him from saying anything further. 

Ellen placed two plates of food on the table with a smirk. "Enjoy your burgers," she said before beating a hasty retreat. 

Dean licked his lips, and it wasn't because of the burgers. "What do you think of taking this to go?"

To say Cas seemed on board with the idea was an understatement. In fact, Cas appeared to be in such a hurry, Dean wouldn’t have been too surprised if he’d picked up his burger and stuffed it in his pocket. 

After giving Dean a nudge to get off the bench, Cas snatched up his coat and rushed over to Jo, who was watching them with poorly disguised interest. 

“My friend and I would like to get our burgers to go,” Cas said to her, apparently unaware of her friendship with Dean.

Dean wandered over, well aware of the fact that he was going to get shit about this for days, and held his finger up in warning. In a tone that fell just short of stern, he said, "Not a word. Just give us two to-go boxes, Jo."

She leaned forward, crossing her arms on the bar, and invading his personal space. Not even bothering to lower her voice, she looked him in the eyes with a hint of a smirk and stated, "He's cuuuute, Dean-o. Wouldn't mind seeing more of him."

Dean wouldn’t mind seeing more of him too. Wait… what? Did Jo mean that in the same way Dean did? He was about to reprimand her for being so blatant about checking out his…  _ Cas, _ when the man himself spoke,

“It would be very pleasurable to see you again, Jo.”

She gave Cas a once-over, then another-over, and replied, "Be right back with your take out containers."

Dean watched, mortified, as she strolled through the door to the kitchen and hollered to Ellen, "Ma, need two carry outs! Dean's gonna get some."

Before Dean could die of embarrassment on the spot, Cas turned to him and said with the most innocent face imaginable - although his eyes were sparkling again, “What does she think you’re going to get? We’re only going to watch Dr. Sexy.” 

_ Two can play that game.  _ "No clue, but she knows about my-" he cleared his throat "-fascination with the blue-eyed doctors, so…"

Cas put his ear close to Dean’s then, and whispered lowly, “Do you imagine these doctors giving you an examination?”

"Dr. Sexy and Dr. Delicious are the best at what they do. I'd be in great hands."

Cas stepped back a couple of inches and nodded earnestly. “They sound very professional. I’m greatly looking forward to watching the medical procedures.”

If Cas hadn’t asked Dean that examination question a moment ago, he would have bought Cas’s innocent act, which he was way too good at.

The sound of plastic hitting the bar top interrupted them, and Dean turned to find Jo grinning. "Two containers for the sexiest guys in the bar. Mom says she'll take the pay out of you in labor some other time, Dean." She made a 'scoot' motion with her hand and said, "Go. Get. Enjoy."

Dean snagged the to-go boxes and rushed to dump the burgers and fries in them, with all the finesse of a man trying to get laid. It was all just going to wind up in a fridge anyway, if he had his way. 

He blew Jo a kiss before making his way outside, with Cas falling into step beside him. And - of course - Cas had parked his car right beside Dean’s.

“So… how are we gonna do this?” Dean asked, tightly holding onto his container of food, since it was the only thing stopping him from pushing Cas up against his car and kissing him senseless.

Cas turned to him, and there was that innocent expression again. “Well, we wouldn’t want this delicious food to get cold. So I suggest we work out who lives closest, and go there.”

"You said you're fifteen minutes away, right?" He waited for Cas's nod of confirmation, then continued. "I'm a few blocks over. So my place it is."

***

Dean led Cas to his house and hopped out of Baby in time to open the driver's side door of Cas's car. _I'm gonna buy_ _him a blue pimp hat._

"One episode of Dr. Sexy coming up," he said as Cas climbed out of the driver's seat.

“I’m very much looking forward to watching it with you. It sounds like it could be very educational,” Cas deadpanned. To be honest, sometimes Dean couldn’t work out if Cas was being serious or not… not until he looked into those eyes and saw that twinkle of mischief.

Grabbing Cas by the hand, he dragged him into his house and straight to the fridge. After depositing their meals for later, he crowded Cas up against the counter, the move reminiscent of their kiss at the cabin. Leaning in close enough to whisper against those plush, chapped lips, he said, "I recorded the episode that we were supposed to watch. It's hot. Dr. Sexy and Dr. Delicious are…" He growled into Cas's mouth as he initiated a kiss.

Cas held nothing back; instantly tilting his head to deepen the kiss as he pulled Dean closer and tangled his fingers in his hair. He ran his tongue over the seam of Dean’s lips, demanding entrance, as he began pulling at Dean’s clothes with his other hand.

Dean pulled away and hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Cas's jeans and tugged him towards the living room. They stumbled against the corner of the couch, and Dean quickly pushed Cas down onto it, then straddled those thick thighs and reached over to the side table for the remote. He aimed it over his shoulder, turning the television and cable box on. Twisting just enough to see the guide, he queued up the episode and then turned back to Cas.

"So here's the rules. You're going to narrate what's happening in the show for me, and I'm going to reward you for it. How's that sound?"

Cas swallowed thickly and nodded. “I’ve been told that my voice would be good for narration. It’s quite deep, apparently.” He dropped his voice as low as it would go on the last word, and Dean could feel it rumble through him.

He groaned into Cas's ear and filled him in real quickly. "So Dr. Sexy's the one in the cowboy boots. Long, sexy hair, gorgeous caramel skin, built. Dr. Delicious has skin like hot chocolate and these killer blue eyes that pierce right to your soul; used to be on this show with Karl Urban where he played an AI robot… fucking network canceled it, though. Everyone else is irrelevant. Nurse Oh is the best of the staff, and she's hilarious, so she's the exception. Ignore Dr. Piccolo; she's Dr. Sexy's ex and has banged everyone in the hospital, including a ghost in one episode of season four."

He nipped at the earlobe in front of him and ground his hips against Cas. "Also, in the interest of full openness, I really hope you're clean because I want this-" he reached down and stroked over Cas's hardening length through the tightening denim "-buried deep inside me."

Cas swallowed audibly and nodded his head. “I am. I was tested very recently, in fact,” he gritted out, arching his back off the sofa to get more contact with Dean’s hand, while pulling something out of his pocket. He handed Dean a card showing a clean bill of health, dated three weeks ago, asking, “And you?”

"Wasn't really in a sex frame of mind after the cabin, so it's been a while. I was clean at the cabin, though, so…" His breath was coming out shallow at the thought of Cas fucking him raw. But first…

"Okay, so start talking, sunshine," Dean ordered as he kissed at the bolt of Cas's jaw.

He pressed play on the remote control and the theme music played, showing all of the insanely attractive hospital staff, before the opening scene commenced. 

“A quiet day in the hospital,” Cas said in his sexiest voice. “Dr. Sexy is pouring himself a coffee when… oh no! There’s been an accident, and many casualties are coming to… the hospital I don’t know the name of. Can Dr. Sexy and his colleagues save them all?”

Dean snickered against Cas's skin and nibbled down the corded muscles of his neck. "Snarky bastard. It's Seattle Mercy Hospital, and it's the finest damn medical facility in the world."

“Well, of course it is. The chief of staff is wearing cowboy boots… He must be the best doctor in the history of doctors.” Cas’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, and Dean bit his bottom lip as punishment. 

"Hey, show Dr. Sexy some respect," Dean uttered with a mock scowl. "The thing that makes him so sexy is his boots."

Cas pouted and turned what looked like puppy eyes on Dean. “I apologise, Dean. I have the utmost respect for the eminent doctor.” 

Looking back at the TV, he resumed his narration. “As the first casualties come through the door, Dr. Sexy and Dr. Delicious get to work, assessing each patient as quickly as possible. Some irrelevant staff members also try to help, but their input is mediocre at best.”

Snorting into the crook of Cas's neck, Dean sucked a mark into his slightly salty skin. "What do you think of Dr. Delicious?" he asked as he stroked his hands down Cas's very firm chest.

“I think he’s very handsome. But not as handsome as y-you.” Cas gasped as Dean tweaked one of his nipples, then dipped his head down to run his tongue over it.

“Dr. Sexy and Dr. Delicious have a serious discussion about one of the patients. As they talk, Dr. Delicious lowers his gaze to Dr. Sexy’s lips, and  _ ohhhh…”  _ Cas let out a moan as Dean bit down through the cloth of Cas's button down.

"And…" Dean prompted as he started working the buttons open to reveal smooth, tanned skin that he wanted to taste every inch of.

“Nurse Ohhhh comes to assist the doctors, telling them a funny story about something that happened at the nurses station to lighten the mood. She-” Cas stopped talking again, and closed his eyes when Dean traced his fingers down Cas's sides to the waistband of his jeans.

"Tell me about what's going on with the docs." He backed off Cas's lap and licked a stripe down beautiful toned muscle to the most enticing mole he'd ever seen.

“Dr… Dr. Sexy is leaning in closely to listen to Dr. Delicious, placing his hand gently on the other man’s shoulder. He  _ fuck!”  _ Cas trembled as Dean sucked on his perky little nub.

Licking at it, he smirked as he asked, "Oh, are they fucking already?"

He knew damn well they weren't, and was very tempted to hit the fast forward. But he was kinda hoping they could sync that up.

“That would be very unprofessional of them, Dean. They have some very sick patients to attend to.” Cas chuckled, lifting a hand to the back of Dean’s head and running his fingers through his hair. “I do believe that Dr. Sexy is undressing Dr. Delicious with his eyes though. Imagining what he would do if they were alone, on Dr. Sexy’s sofa.”

He pushed up into Cas's hand and grinned at him as he tauntingly asked, "You got all that from just some eye fucking?"

“Well, it is very intense eye fucking. Do they stare at each other a lot? How does anyone get any work done with those two wanting to bend each other over the nearest surface all the time?” Cas’s question was genuine, and Dean knew that this was a question fans of the show asked often. 

Dean did some intense eye fucking of his own, definitely wanting to be bent over something, and started kissing down Cas's torso.

"Dr. Delicious is a recent addition to the show, so it's still new. But the chemistry was instant. They actually met when a crazy villain kidnapped Dr. Sexy and held him captive in a barn. Dr. Delicious just happened to be passing by and heard him screaming… And now he gets to hear him screaming for a totally different reason."

That last part was said as Dean unbuttoned Cas's jeans.

“How fortuitous that Dr. Sexy’s saviour just happened to also be a doctor. I’m sure that kind of coincidence is perfectly believable.” Cas started to laugh at his own joke, but the laugh turned into something else altogether when Dean slipped a hand inside Cas’s jeans and cupped his erection through his boxer shorts.

_ Jesus, Cas was packing.  _ "Shut up and narrate, or…" He started to remove his hand, only to hear Cas whimper.

He fixed Dean with a disgruntled look, before turning back to the TV again. “Dr. Sexy is telling Dr. Delicious that this patient can only be saved by a risky, complicated surgery, and he’s the only doctor who can perform it. Dr. Delicious is concerned about the consequences if it’s unsuccessful.”

"That's good, Cas. That's very good. Tell me more," he demanded as he traced a fingertip up the length of Cas's dick.  _ Shit, I can't wait to have that in me. _

“Dean… please,” Cas gasped as Dean removed his hand again. “I, okay, Dr. Delicious is telling Dr. Sexy that he’s a brave, crazy fool, but he’ll support him all the way.” Cas took a deep breath as the scene changed, then continued, “Now Dr. Sexy is scrubbing up, ready to perform the surgery, and Dr. Delicious is right beside him, bumping his elbow as they wash their hands together.”

Dean pulled at the waistband of Cas's pants, causing him to arch his hips up enough to pull the denim down to his knees. He lightly scratched back up the outsides of Cas's thighs, trailing his fingers under the legs of his boxers.

Leaning forward, he nosed into the crook where Cas's thigh and pelvis met and breathed heavily at the sight of his tented boxers.

Mouth salivating, he said, "What are they doing now?" as he licked at the cotton-covered erection.

“They’re in the theatre, and Dr. Sexy h-has his scalpel ready. Dr. Delicious is looking at him like he wants to comfort him… or eat him.” Cas tangled his hands in Dean’s hair as Dean pressed his mouth harder against Cas’s erection. 

“Now he’s about to make the incision-” Cas let out a rush of air as Dean mouthed at the head of his cock, getting the fabric covering it nice and wet.

Dean tightened his fingers on the muscles of Cas's thighs, rubbing gentle circles into the skin under his thumbs.

Cas let out a contented sigh then fell quiet for a few moments, and Dean could feel his thighs quivering under his touch. “The surgery was a success, and Dr. Delicious is hugging Dr. Sexy at the sink. The hug seems to be lasting for a very long time… I don’t think either of them want to let go.”

Sucking softly at the tip of Cas's dick, he could definitely sympathize. He smoothed a hand up Cas's thigh and cupped the heavy weight of his balls in his palm.

Cas gripped Dean’s hair tightly, and tried thrusting his groin upwards to get more of Dean’s touch. Dean wasn’t ready for that yet, though, and he pulled his hand backwards slightly as a kind of warning. 

Cas let out a whimper as he released his grip on Dean’s hair, before resuming his commentary. “Dr. Sexy is saying that he needs to go to a bar to unwind, and he’s inviting Dr. Delicious to join him. Dr. Delicious says yes so quickly it makes Dr. Sexy grin.”

Having already seen the episode, Dean was well aware of how quickly things were about to ramp up, so he reached up and teased at the waistband of Cas's boxers. It made Cas moan, and Dean sank his teeth into the cotton and drew it away from the cock he wanted to taste so badly.

“Dean… I-” Cas’s muscles were straining in an obvious effort to control himself. “Dr. Sexy and Dr. Delicious are at the bar, sitting together, staring… Dean, I think this show should be called Dr. Stare-y. His hand is on the table, next to Dr. Delicious’s hand, and  _ oh… _ their hands are touching.” Cas sounded genuinely surprised at this sudden turn of events.

Feeling inspired, Dean turned his head just enough to see where Cas's hands were, then brushed his fingers against them. "Keep talking," he groaned, and returned to drawing down the fabric of Cas’s boxers, revealing a gorgeous cock.

It was flushed red and straining against Cas's taut abs, curved just slightly to the left. As he teased at Cas's fingers, he slowly licked a stripe up the shaft of the beautiful dick just begging to be sucked.

“Oh fuck,” Cas breathed out, “please touch me.” He bucked upwards again, hoping to get more, but Dean wanted him to watch just one more scene in the show. 

“Concentrate,” Dean said tauntingly, as he kissed the tip of Cas's dick.

“I… they’re at Dr. Sexy’s apartment, and he’s pouring them a nightcap. But I don’t think Dr. Delicious is very interested in the drink; his hand is lingering on Dr. Sexy’s as he takes it, and Dean, look… they’re kissing.”

He gazed up at Cas and parted his lips, letting the head of Cas's cock rest on the bottom one. Under different circumstances, he might be insulted at the guy's divided attention, but he knew where this was going and was more than willing to watch it play out.

“T...that’s a pretty passionate kiss,” Cas said, his voice quavering at Dean’s touch. “Dr. Sexy is slipping Dr. Delicious’s shirt off his shoulder and kissing his collarbone. Now I understand why you said it was hot.”

Grinning, Dean took the head of Cas's dick into his mouth and sucked delicately, just enough to make him beg… he hoped.

“Dean… please,” Cas pleaded, his attention now seemingly focused only on Dean. “I need-” 

Cas had kept tight control over himself for so long, but he was writhing underneath Dean now; trying desperately to get more touch… more sensation.

He pulled off briefly and said, "Keep narrating, sexy," then got back to Cas's cock.

He swallowed around his length, letting the wetness pooling in his mouth build. Cas was so thick inside him, and Dean needed him nice and wet for what he was planning.

Grabbing Cas's hand, he moved it to his hair, wanting him to touch, then started bobbing up and down, taking more of his shaft with each movement.

Cas’s fingers tightened in Dean’s hair, and he groaned as he thrust up into Dean’s mouth. “D...Dr. Sexy-y-y is peeling Dr. D’sss shirt off. I can’t… fuck.”

Dean drew back and enjoyed Cas's reaction when he looked down at Dean's mouth. "It would be a damn shame if you couldn't, Cas. Because I really," he tugged at the waistband of Cas's boxers and tugged them and his jeans down the rest of the way, "really want you to fuck me stupid."

Cas shook his legs, helping Dean to get his jeans and boxers off, before Dean pulled off Cas’s shoes and socks and flung them… somewhere. Dean crawled back up Cas’s body, leaving a trail of kisses over his abdomen and chest as he went.

He nipped at Cas's lip and whispered, "Are you going to tell me what the good doctors are up to?"

Cas groaned and continued his narration, and Dean started to strip out of his flannel as he sucked little love bites into Cas's neck.

“Dr. Sexy is pulling off his own shirt now, and he’s placing Dr. Delicious’s hand on his chest. T… this is very racy for a network show.” Cas ran his hands down Dean’s back and found the hem of his t-shirt. “Is this porn, Dean? Are you showing me doctor porn?”

Dean chuckled into Cas's throat and helped him pull off his tee, then reached down and palmed Cas's hardness, needing it inside him yesterday. "What kind of guy do you think I am, sweetheart?"

Cas stared at him, obviously considering how he should answer before eventually speaking. “I think you’re the sexiest man I’ve ever seen, and you have a deep love of Dr. Sexy.”

He gave Dean a hopeful look then, as if he wasn’t sure if that was the answer Dean wanted to hear.

Dean flushed and gripped Cas's dick harder as a distraction. "I'm the kind of guy who needs you to get me naked now… while you tell me what Dr. Sexy is doing to Dr. Delicious."

Cas didn’t need telling twice; he slipped his hands around to Dean’s fly and opened it, quirking a brow at him in question before turning his head to look at the TV again. “Dr. Sexy is kissing Dr. Delicious again… pushing him up against the kitchen counter.  _ Ohhh… _ he lifted him onto the counter. He’s strong.”

Dean humped his hips against Cas's abs, needing to feel him against his body. He wanted to strip off his jeans but really didn't want to stop touching Cas.  _ What a dilemma? _

"Hey, sexy, I've still got too many layers on. Wanna help me out?"

Cas made a kind of growling sound, before grabbing hold of Dean’s hips and flipping their positions so that he was suddenly flat on his back. He took the opportunity to run his hands over Dean’s chest, moving lower until he reached Dean’s waistband. “These are very inconvenient,” he stated, yanking his jeans down roughly; not stopping until they were all the way off.

Dean threw one leg over the back of the couch and shifted up so he could nuzzle Cas's jaw. "You're not watching the show, Cas."

Cupping his chin, Dean redirected Cas's gaze and ran his other hand down his spine.

“Dr. Delicious has wound his legs around Dr. Sexy’s thighs and they’re pressed up against each other, kissing like there’s no tomorrow. This is very arousing, Dean.” Cas turned back to him and smiled, “but you are more arousing.”

Wrapping his other leg around Cas's thighs, Dean tugged him down. "That's good to know, but I really think you should watch the screen, Cas. It's going to get better."

Cas looked at the TV again, and Dean could see his eyes widening. “Well… Dr. Sexy has turned Dr. Delicious around and is kissing down his spine. I think I need to start watching this show more often.”

Dean chuckled and said, "I've got four more episodes recorded after this one," as he trailed his fingertips over the muscles of Cas's back. It made him shudder and Dean arched up to try to get more skin contact.

“I might just have to come back again, then,” Cas said, emphasising the word ‘come’. “Dr. Sexy is taking Dr. Delicious’s hand and leading him to the bedroom, which is very tastefully decorated, by the way. Now they’re lying down on the bed and, oh… the screen faded to black. It wasn’t porn after all.”

Dean stretched out and grabbed the remote off the table, then stopped the episode to start the next one.

"Cliffhangers, man. This show is awful about it." He cranked the volume up, then threw the remote on the floor next to the couch. Turning back to Cas, he found himself the focus of a very intense stare.

“I hope this continued watching of Dr. Sexy will be worth it,” he said, focusing back on the screen as the opening credits started.

Dean leaned up and whispered in Cas's ear, "Baby, I'm going to deliver on that promise I made to rock your world." He grabbed a handful of plush ass cheek and yanked Cas down on top of him, chuckling. "Now keep narrating. I love it when you say Dr. Delicious."

Cas grinned and ground down hard against him, before dipping his head and licking across Dean’s bottom lip.

“Dr. Sexy and Dr. Delicious are on the bed. Dr. Sexy is holding Dr. Delicious’s face and Dr. Delicious has his hands in Dr. Sexy’s hair. This is very sexy, Dean.” Cas looked down at Dean with an earnest expression, before resuming his narration. “Dr. Sexy now has one hand inside Dr. Delicious’s pants, and Dr. Delicious is making the most delicious noises. Dr. Sexy is kissing his neck, and… I think this is the hottest thing I have ever seen on television.”

Dean couldn't help it; he cracked up laughing, which normally would have killed the mood. But the motion was causing this amazing friction between his body and Cas's. He tangled his fingers in that sexy fucked out hair and pulled Cas's mouth to his. Before fusing their lips together, he confessed, "I want you to fuck me so bad, Cas. But I don't want to get off this couch to go find lube," he added with a grin.

“I could find it if you tell me where to look,” Cas said, beginning to climb off him. “I want this to be pleasurable for both of us.”

Dean yanked him back down and said, "I'd much rather you fuck my mouth, let me get you soaked. I, um…" he gulped, hoping the next part didn't ruin it. "I can take a bit of pain. It kinda gets me hot."

Cas stopped in his movements, before straddling him once more. “If that’s what’s pleasurable for you, then that’s what we’ll do. But if it gets too painful, you will tell me?” The look of sincerity he gave Dean was adorable, and Dean pulled him into another kiss.

Cas broke off the kiss after a few seconds and brought his hand to Dean’s mouth. “Get them nice and wet,” he said, parting Dean’s lips with his fingers.

Dean groaned and sucked on the digits, hoping Cas intended to make use of them. Reaching down, he curled his fingers around Cas's erection and slowly stroked up, twisting at the head.

“Yessss, like that,” Cas gasped, thrusting into Dean’s hand as he mimicked the movement with his hand. They stayed like that for a few seconds, their moans and groans filling the air until Cas removed his hand from Dean’s mouth and lowered it; slipping it between Dean’s legs. 

“You’re sure?” he checked as he pressed a finger against Dean’s hole.

Dean nodded his assent as a throaty moan sounded from the television. Turning his head, he saw Dr. Sexy and Dr. Delicious grinding against each other, a crisp white sheet barely covering them.

"Oh, fuck, yeah, Cas," he whimpered. "Look at them, baby. I'm so good, promise."

Cas looked at the screen again, and made a sound of approval in his throat. “I hope Dr. Sexy fucks Dr. Delicious as good as I’m going to fuck you.” He pushed his finger past the ring of muscle, and gently began to move it in and out, going deeper each time.

Dean breathed in and bore down on Cas's digit. "Stings so good, Cas." He clenched around the finger as it worked deeper, and threw his head back in pleasure as Cas crooked it just right against his prostate. "Ohhh… yes, there. Right there, Cas."

Cas leaned forward for another kiss, plunging his tongue into Dean’s mouth as he added another finger. He began working Dean open diligently, scissoring his fingers in just the right way. 

Dean kissed him back with desperation. It had been so long since he'd had someone willing to take him like this. He tugged at Cas's hair with one hand and kept jacking him with the other.

Arching up as much as he could with Cas straddling him, Dean couldn't get close enough. He whined into Cas's mouth and scratched lightly at his scalp.

Cas stroked Dean’s thigh with his free hand as he added a third finger, swallowing Dean’s moans as they moved against each other. Dean didn’t let up with his hand on Cas’s dick; keeping a steady rhythm as Cas gasped into his mouth. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Dean ran his hand down Cas's spine and grabbed his ass, tugging forward. He breathed out heavily, "Get this-" he thumbed over the head of Cas's cock "-up here. Want you dripping when you fuck into me."

It took some maneuvering, Cas sliding one knee between the couch cushion and Dean, the other foot planted on the floor. But once that delicious cock was in front of him, he didn't hesitate to swallow him down to the root.

Cas cried out and threw his head back, holding onto the back of the couch for dear life. Dean grabbed Cas’s ass cheeks and pulled him forward as Cas managed to get his hand on Dean’s cock and stroke it.

_ Damn, he's bendy. _ Dean worked up and down on Cas's cock as much as he could. The angle wasn't ideal, but he could handle it. Especially considering the results they were working towards.

Cas let out little gasps that got louder as Dean swallowed him down further. “Dean, oh fuck… I think we need to-” 

He let go of Dean’s cock and pulled back, smiling fondly at him. “If we carry on you won’t get to feel me inside of anywhere but your mouth.”

Dean worked his jaw a bit - Cas was thiiiick - and urged him back between his legs, just as a loud groan rang out from the television.

"Cas, get in me. Now."

Cas spread Dean’s legs as much as he was able, bringing them forward a bit too to give him better access to Dean’s hole, then he surged forward until the tip of his cock was pushing against his rim. He gave Dean what he wanted in every way, as he began to push in, slowly breaching Dean’s hole in as smooth a movement as he was able. Cas was trembling… chest heaving as he fucked into him and kissed him with a kind of feverish passion.

Dean arched up into Cas's touch, loving the stretch as he buried himself deeper. Tangling his fingers in Cas's thick strands, he tugged at it gently while he shivered into the kiss.

Cas pulled almost all the way out then pushed back in, and Dean thrust upwards to meet him, making them both groan. He reached for Dean’s hands, intertwining their fingers on either side of his head, then pulled out and pushed back in again, harder this time.

Dean whimpered into Cas's mouth and squeezed down on the hands holding him down. He hooked his leg around Cas's thighs to pull him in closer, urging him to fuck as deep as possible.

That action seemed to trigger something in Cas, and he slammed into him almost brutally, nailing his prostate and drawing a noise out of Dean that even he hadn’t heard himself make before. 

Cas set up a punishing pace then; using his hold on Dean’s hands to keep him still as he fucked his brains out… or that’s how it felt, anyway. 

“You feel so good, Dean,” Cas panted, punctuating every second word with a thrust. “So fucking good… so tight.”

"Oh, fuck, Cas," Dean cried out, eyes fluttering closed at the sensation of the thick cock hitting him just right. "You feel so perfect. Like you were made to fill me."

He was going to be walking funny in the morning, but it was so goddamn worth it to feel Cas's thickness plunging in and out of him.

“I’ve been thinking about this since the first time I saw you. Dean… you drive me crazy.” Cas gritted out, letting go of Dean’s hands and grabbing hold of his hips to change the angle. 

“You gonna scream for me? Let all your neighbors know my name?”

Dean groaned at the thought. "Wanted to push you up against the outside of the cabin door and - ohhh, right there, baby - get on my knees for you, as soon as I saw that icy glare you shot at me. Never been so -  _ unh, Cas _ \- turned on by someone in my life."

Cas pushed his legs up towards his chest, nearly bending him in half, and damn was he going to need to get in shape. But the angle was fucking amazing, and Dean's eyes crossed when Cas nailed his prostate.

"Oh, Cas… fuck, baby, please… Wanna come for you so bad."

Cas reached between them and took hold of Dean’s cock, wrapping his fingers around it to create a warm tunnel for him to fuck into. “Do it… come for me, Dean. Make a mess of us both.”

He thumbed the head of Dean’s cock before stroking back down again, pulling a long groan out of him. 

With a well-timed thrust and expert twist of Cas's hand on his dick, Dean came across his stomach and chest, stray drops splattering the sexy toned abs of his lover.

Dean grabbed Cas's wrist and licked the spend from his fingers and palm as Cas continued fucking into his clenching hole.

“Oh god, Dean,” Cas cried out, the feeling of Dean tightening around him and the sight of him licking his own come off Cas obviously all that was needed to push him over the edge. He pounded into Dean fiercely as his orgasm ripped through him, continuing to thrust deep inside him as Dean felt Cas’s come pulsing out, filling him just like he wanted.

"That's it, sunshine," Dean moaned as his cock jerked at the feel of Cas spilling inside him. "Gimme all of you."

He surged up and fused his mouth to Cas's, wanting everything from him. His come, his noises, his taste, his  _ heart… _ Dean wanted it all.

Cas gradually began to slow his movements, bringing his hands to Dean’s face and kissing him heatedly as he cupped his jaw. His eyes were closed and he moaned sweetly into Dean’s mouth, while making no move to pull out of him. This was not just a quick fuck… and this was Cas letting him know that.

Dean drew Cas down on top of him and held him tight. As their kisses grew gentler, and Cas softened inside him, Dean wondered what came next. Besides a shower. Because they were both in need.

He drew back from Cas's not-as-chapped-as-they-looked lips and shyly asked, "Stay with me?"

The smile that lit up Cas’s face at Dean’s request could only be described as radiant. “Yes,” he whispered, peppering Dean’s face with tiny kisses. “I would like that very much. Maybe you could show me some more Dr. Sexy?”

He ever so carefully pulled out of Dean, making him wince slightly. “Are you okay, Dean? I hope I didn’t get too carried away.”

Dean reached up and cupped Cas's cheek, tracing over his bottom lip with his thumb. "I'm so good right now, Cas. You can pound me into whatever surface you want, any time." Continuing shyly, he asked, "Was it okay for you? I mean, I know you came, but…"

“Okay is an utterly inadequate word to describe how that was for me. It was earth shattering… you rocked my world, Dean.” Cas looked at him with a mixture of sincerity and desire, and Dean knew that he meant every word. 

His small smile grew larger. "Good. Because I'd like to do that and more for a very long time."

He reached around and patted Cas on the ass. "Now let's go shower, and then we can watch some more Dr. Sexy... in bed."

Cas got off him, with obvious reluctance. “Don’t forget the burgers. I seem to have worked up quite an appetite.”

Dean carefully rolled off the couch, very aware of the come leaking from his ass. Grabbing Cas's hand, he rushed them to the bathroom, winking as he said, "Of course, the burgers. Gotta keep your energy up. Okay, so the dirt on Dr. Sexy is…"

  
  
THE BEGINNING


End file.
